Dear Diary
by CX-Debater
Summary: This is Lily Evans diary starting in her seventh year. How was that infamous year like? Not what you expect, that's for sure.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Harry Potter. And I'm broke so there really is no point in suing me anyways

Chapter 1: Meet Lily

Dear Diary,

Wow, I was just cleaning out my closet when found you under a pile of old textbooks. I am not really the type of person who would write in a diary, I prefer to do more constructive things with my time, like making sure Petunia doesn't kill me in my sleep. But anyways, I am really bored, have tons of problems, and nobody in my family understands any of it. Okay let me start from the beginning.

My name is Lily Evans and I just turned seventeen. I live in London with my mum, dad, the stupid little brat (aka Petunia), and my little dog Perry. I guess you could say we're an average family. Mum is an accountant, dad works for some bank, and Petunia is in secondary school. We live in a comfortable house in Crouch End, and have a rose garden that mum is obsessed with. The only person ruining this perfectly normal (boring) household is me. That's because I'm a witch. No, I'm not senile, I'm telling the truth. I'm a muggle (normal person) born witch with six years of training in my belt. That is where my problems start.

Okay, so it's the summer before my seventh, and last, year at Hogwarts (my school). I should be exited right? Wrong. Well to tell the truth, I was pretty excited, for about a minute when my letter telling me I'm head girl arrived. It wasn't really a huge surprise. I had been prefect in fifth and sixth year, and my marks were very high. The fact that I scored a perfect Outstanding on all of O.W.L.S didn't hurt either. But still, I was excited, I mean I had wanted to be head girl ever since my first year. The head girl gets her own dormitory. Well, she has to share it with the head boy, but still! No more having to wait five bloody hours just to take a shower. It's a big thing.

Then all of the sudden Sora, my best friend in the whole world apparates in my living room (She passed her Appartaion tests last month and that's the only way she moves now). Anyways, she saw the letter in my hand and started to crack up. Now Sora is probably the most random person I know (aside from Sirius) but this was pretty weird, I mean please, it's just a letter. I just stare at her really confused like when the human blob (Petunia) comes walking in. She sees Sora and makes a face like she's sniffed cow pat or something.

"What's your problem witch girl?" Petunia asked in her nasally voice

"Nice to see you too, Petunia" Sora answers, her face red from laughing.

"Anyways, mum said that supper will be ready in a few minutes. I'll inform her that you have… company" Petunia said with a sniff. Then she shuffled out of the room with her nose stuck in the air.

"I just don't see why your parents don't lock her up or something" Sora said when Petunia left.

"My sentiments exactly. Why did you start laughing at me?" I asked.

"Oh, well I just saw that you were head girl" Sora answered.

"And that's funny why? It's not really a surprise" I said.

"Yeah, well the person who made head boy will surprise you" she answered.

In all my excitement I hadn't really thought of that.

"I don't know, Peter Longbottom, David Peters, Craig Davis?" I said, naming all the responsible, smart boys I could think of. (Yeah, there are only three)

"No, no, and no" Sora said with a smile.

"Then who is it?" I asked.

"My brother" Sora said. Those two words ruined all my visions of a perfect seventh year.

"You can't be telling the truth" I said.

"Um, no, I'm telling the truth." Sora said.

Argh, I can't believe Sora's brother, the ever famous James Potter, was head boy. How the heck did he ever do it? I think he must have put a curse on the headmaster because boys like him never should be allowed positions of power. He wasn't even prefect! Everybody knows that he's been after me since first year (I personally think that's he's just putting on an act). The problem is that he is exactly opposite of me dream man. My dream man is polite, loving, sensitive, kind, and intelligent. A kind of person who would sit on a beach and read Shakespeare with me. James on the other hand is bold, mischievous, daring (in a bad way), and totally not sensitive. He's the type of person who would take a girl on a date and spend the whole time talking about quidditch or some other really naff thing.

"I can't believe I'm going to have to share the same dormitory with James bighead Potter" I wailed, slumping down on the couch.

"Oh, he's not as bad as that" Sora said

"Yeah, you would say that, you're his bloody twin!" I screamed.

"Lily, don't swear" my dad said, as he passed by the room, his head in another book about money.

"Oh, my life is over" I said, on the verge of tears. I didn't even like being in a hundred mile span of him, now I had to share the same dormitory with him! I was seriously on the edge of a nervous breakdown when mum just comes prancing in like there was no problem in this world.

"Oh hello there Sora, I just finished with supper, would you like to stay? I made shepherd pies, your favorite" mum said.

I was like, hello mum, how in the bloody hell can you talk about shepherd pies when I'm on the verge of committing suicide! Seriously, did she have no consideration? Sora made up this weird excuse about having to take her dog to the vet. Yeah right, Sora doesn't even have a dog; she's more of a cat person. She just wants to get out of my mum's cooking, which is really bad. So she just apparated away leaving me with my boring family.

So I sat at dinner eating mum's shepherd pies (which tasted like cement) when all the sudden the squirt was all

"Something seems to be bothering you, Lily"

Then mum was like

"Yes, you do seem a little preoccupied today, what is the matter Lily"

So there, in the middle of dinner, I just exploded.

"It's my last year at school and I have to share my dormitory with this naff boy who not only is totally immature, but also my worst enemy in the world. How can I enjoy this term when I have to be in the same span as him?" I said.

"Um, that's nice dear" mum said, scooping potatoes on a plate. How in the world could I expect them to understand me? They lived on like a whole different planet!

Wow, it's like 1 in the morning. Ranting can really take it out of a girl, so I better go to bed. I'll write again later.

Ciao,

Lily Evans (who wishes she was dead.)


End file.
